


cut-down

by Fishykarp



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: 2020 Spookgames, mild body horror, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishykarp/pseuds/Fishykarp
Summary: Cassidy notices something odd.Written for the SDiscord 300 word spooky spookgames.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Sleepless Domain Fright Night Artgame 2020





	cut-down

She was always shorter than the rest of her team. Maybe that’s why she didn’t notice at first.

Cassidy’s friends often told her that she was too quick to assume things, or overlook smaller details. As she looked back on her team photos, she couldn’t help but agree.

The first picture she took with the team, almost two years ago now, was in a park partway through her old patrol route where she’d first met Lettie.

There was a statue of a dog, the familiar of a girl who died fighting monsters there. Cassidy was around the same height as the statue, last she checked. In the photo she was more than half a head taller.

Statues can’t grow. Not like her friends, where the increasing height difference could be explained as them growing faster than her. The gears in Cassidy’s mind began to turn.

There was a café that Team Flash met at every two weeks. Cassidy always stumbled over the steps, as if she raised her leg slightly too little each time. She always ignored it. It didn’t seem important.

She was used to standing on a chair to grab things from tall shelves, but recently she’d noticed that it was getting even harder. She thought she was just imagining it.

There was a ride at a theme park that she swore she used to be tall enough to ride but wasn’t anymore. She’d thought she was going crazy.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar announcement. 9:55. She forced herself to leave her questions alone for now. She was already late, and defending the city was more important than deciphering out some personal issue.

So she went out and fought. And she transformed. And she split. And she returned home, half a millimetre shorter.


End file.
